I'm so Sorry
by DisneyFutbol
Summary: Troy messes up big time with his daughter Sophia, how can he make it up to her? TxG used to be blue-mani-pedi


**AN: Just a one shot in my new Troyella family series!**

--

**Story:** _I'm So Sorry_

**Author:** _blue-mani-pedi_

**Date added: **_11-23-08_

**Summary:** _Troy messes up big time with his daughter Sophia, how can he make it up to her?TxG_

--

"Bath and Bed now, Sophia Noelle Bolton!" 27-year-old Troy Bolton, screamed at his 8-year-old daughter.

Sophia just stomped off murmuring under her breath "You left my mom to be with the likes of her! I wish my mom had better taste!" she then rolled her big blue eyes.

"What did you say?" Troy asked his daughter already knowing what she said.

Sophia turned around and said with attitude, "I said!! I can't you leaved my mom to be with someone like her!! I wish my mom had better taste!"

"I don't who your think you talk to like that young lady!" Troy snapped back.

"I know I was talking to you and your big fat head!" Sophia snapped back fiercely.

"You know what? Your just like her!" Troy came to the conclusion finally.

"I'm just like you? You better not be talking about that airheaded bimbo Na-Ta-Sha or whatever, because im way better than that!"

"Her name is Natasha and she is not an airheaded bimbo, she is a blonde haired Hawaiian model. And I was talking about your just like Gabriella!"

"Well duh! She's my mom!"

"The way you make that pout its just like her! The way you make your eyes all big just like her! They way you make your way into peoples hearts and twist them around is just like her! The way you shake your head and your curls fall to hide your face is just like her! Everything you do is just like her!"

"Well, at least I have a brain just like her, because if I didn't I would be JUST LIKE YOU!" With that Sophia turned around and started storming towards her room in his huge apartment.

"You get back her right know, little lady and tell me why your acting like this!" Troy yelled after her.

"You want to know while I'm acting like this? You know really want to know why? Because I WANT MY MOM!" Sophia screamed tears streaming out of her eyes and then ran off to her room and locked the door.

Troy just sat on the stairs in leading you from the foyer to the living room and then turned to his black and white Siberian husky Duke.

"Don't look at me like that you know she deserved it!" but Duke just turned his head.

At that moment Troy's cell phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Troy said into the phone.

"Hi Troysie! Have you got rid of that brat soapy yet?" Natasha said.

"For one, _Natasha!_ My daughter is not a brat and for two her name is not soapy its Sophie but Sophia to you! And don't ever call me again, we're over!" With that Troy pushed the end button on his Blackberry and deleted Natasha's number.

"_How could she think of my precious little angel as a brat? Wait..what?" _Troy thought and then shook his head shaking the awful thought out of his head.

Troy then walked to Sophie's room to see if she was alright and tried to turn the handle but soon found out that it was locked. "Sophie…Sophie? Please open the door?" Duke then barked and Sophia opened the door, Duke then walked in, and Troy was about to go in behind him but stopped when the door slammed shut.

"Sophie! Soph please don't do this. I'm sorry Noey!" Troy said, and with a aggravated sigh went to sit on his hard as rock couch.

"What would you do?" Troy asked his Elvis poster. Troy then got a brilliant idea and then went to get his guitar and sat outside of Sophia's door.

He then started strumming a slow tune and after a while he started singing loudly but wonderfully:

_Sophie_

_Believe me_

_I love you_

_You know I do_

_I'm sorry_

_I didn't mean too_

_You just made me..._

_Mad_

_I wanna see_

_Those big blue eyes_

_You got from me_

_I wanna see_

_Those long brown curls_

_You got from her_

_I miss her_

_Just like you_

_I just wonder_

_If she misses us too_

_I bet she does_

_And we will see her_

_Soon enough_

_I wish_

_You would open the door_

_I wish_

_You would not cry anymore_

_I need you_

_You al that I have_

_I'm sorry_

_For hurting_

_You_

_Sophie_

_Believe me_

_I Love You_

_Open the door_

_Or have duke_

_Cover your eyes_

_If you don't wanna see_

_Me_

Before Troy could make up another verse, he heard the door crack open and he saw the beautiful blue eyes with hints of brown that he loved.

"Thank you Sophie!" Troy said walking into the room after her.

"I'm still mad at you," Sophia said, laying on her bed and burying her face in her Hannah Montana pillow.

"I'm so so sorry Soph, I wish I could take it all back," Troy said caressing her curls.

"I know you are daddy, but I still miss mommy." Sophia said sadly, turning slowly to her father.

"I do too, I would break up with Jessica Alba to have your mom back! I would give up anything for her, well except you." Troy said, pulling his daughter into him.

"Daddy can I ask you some questions?" Sophia asked getting on her fathers lap.

"Anything, sweetie." Troy said, holding one of his most prized possessions in his arms.

"Why did you leave me and mommy?"

"Well, sweetie, when me and your mom were 20 year's old, we decided to take a break because she wanted go help save people and things in foreign countries while I got drafted into the Boston Jams, and she never told me about you because I guess she didn't know until after we had our break."

"Okay, next question will you and mommy get back together when she comes and picks me up?"

"I don't know, but I hope so, I love your mother."

"I hope so too, because I want a little brother or sister. Last question, what is the best thing that ever happened to you?"

"The best thing that ever happened to me, well it think it's a tie, between the day I met you mother and that day two months ago when I saw you standing at my door and found out I had a 8 year old daughter. Now it's my turn to ask your question, why did your mom drop you off here in the first place?"

"Well, she had a last minute trip to Zimbabwe and I had no where else to go, so I said 'what about my daddy?' and she said 'I'm sorry sweetie but he doesn't know about you' but after a lot of begging from me she said I could come here."

"Well why didn't she drop you off here?"

"She had to hurry to Zimbabwe, so she just arranged for me to get here."

"Okay, well Miss Sophia Noelle Bolton I think it's time for someone to get to bed!" Troy said, standing up and placing Sophie on her bed.

"Me too, duke looks a little tired!" Sophia said, and then let out a sweet giggle.

"I was think someone along the names of Princess Sophie!" Troy said tickling her side being greeted with a giggle that made him smile.

"Okay, okay daddy I get it I need to get to sleep, but can you help me put my pajamas on? Their hard to button!" Sophia said with a pout.

"Of course, baby." Troy then pulled her black scarf and then her black vest and then the pink black embroided shirt (not in a sexual way remember he's her dad) he then pulled her Hannah Montana button up pajama shirt on and buttoned it up quickly before pulled her all black converses off of her feet and then helped her take her pink legwarmers off and then she pulled of her black skinny jeans putting her Hannah Montana pajama bottoms on.

Troy picked Sophia up and put her under the covers kissing her forehead, "Good Night my princess, I love you."

"Night Night Daddy, Love You too!" she kissed his cheek and then snuggled into her covers.

Troy walked out turning off the lights and walked into his bedroom, making sure not to trip on any of the dolls on the ground.

"_Why would you rather be,  
Anywhere else with me?  
I tell you man,  
It's all right here  
(Whever we are. Wherever we are.)  
Check out the sceneary  
We won the lottery  
I tell you man,  
It's all right here  
And I can't believe  
You'd even think,  
Of being any place  
Any place around here  
The grass may be green  
It really is, I swear  
But you'd be wishing you were here if you were there  
Wherever we go…"_ Troy finally found his daughters phone and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"_Soph?" _Troy's heart almost stopped when he heard the voice of the love of his life.

"Brie…"

"_Troy! Oh my god!" _

"How are you?" Troy mentally kicked himself 'how are you' that's all he could come up with.

"_I've been better, what about you?"_

"Only one thing could make me happier at the moment, but I love having my daughter here."

"_I'm sorry Troy! I wanted to tell you so bad it's was just… it would of ruined your dreams," _Gabriella said starting to cry.

"I wouldn't have ruined it Gabi, I would have made it better. But this isn't the conversation we should have over the phone; we'll talk about this when you get here. I really have to go because Sophie's asleep and I don't want to wake her up, so bye, I love you."

"_You're right, bye Troy, I love you too."_

Troy then hung up the phone and stripped to his boxers getting in his bed. He drifted of to sleep thinking of how awesome his life would be if he had both of his girls in his life, but right know he would just settle for one.

--

**AN: I know it sucked, especially the ending but it was just something I wrote in my free time. Expect at least 3 new one shots from me since I'm on fall break, and an update for all stories.**

**Love ya,**

**Caitlyn**

**R&R**


End file.
